User talk:Princess Kitty
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 03:34, June 26, 2011 |} |} grlbagrlgbgrabglrbggar Translation: Never will I feel lucky on you Wabby Wabbo Did you see the zombie yeti? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I Know... Nyah.. Princess Skitty 04:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) What's your fav plant? Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 20:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sunflower. Nyah..... Princess Skitty 02:16, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Fav Things I see your favourite pokemon is skitty but mine is zoroark! (and i have one on white) Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 11:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Skitty is my favourite pokemon. Princess Skitty 01:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Skit for that terrible music raerer (fail at zoroark cry) Spencerdafox Justed Foxxed ya! 16:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey princess skitty. I forgot to ask you but I used a picture you made on http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Things_NOT_to_do_on_the_Internet-PvZ_Style! and sorry I forgot to ask you! P.S. That picture was perfect that you made! --Madman31502 17:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ? What exactly do you mean? I always battle zombies and always win There's my example: Journal Entry Eight: My single hip hop music video, Wabby Wabbo '(In Plants vs. Zombies Hip Hop Music Video) I have a talented! I started my own successful shop -- Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies -- from the of my car, effectively I'm protect my brain from the zombies by wearing a pot on my head and is a pioneer in a morticulture business. Among my talents, I am also an awesome musican -- a rapper to be exact. Ded Jam Records recently discovered my hidden talent an immediately signed to their record label. I'm been in the studio for the past few months. Princess Skitty 13:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) i have one now.i just put it downWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:24, March 10, 2013 (UTC) what do you mean? you mean i deleted my comment?Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) OK forgiven Umm... milesprower isen't an admin lolWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a picture for me? you know like the one you made for milesprower but complety remaked for me.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:26, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Banner \ \can you also make one for me too? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It'll be sweet for helping me. A note Dear Kitteh thingie, IMCR8Z will be unavalible for a few daze az heis moven (hopefually cloze 2 uz) and he will not be able to get on teh intanet for a while. Make sure to check teh litterbox. From, the zombies. IMCR8Z (talk) 21:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) 'Ok... :(' Translation: Dear Kitty Thingy, IMCR8Z will be unavalible for a few days, he's moving (hopefully, Close 2 us) and he will not able to get on the internet for a while. Make sure to check the letterbox... From, the Zombies.. Ok... It's fine for me! :) Princess Kitty (talk) 10:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) About PvZCC Wiki Chat I'm back! Hello again See, no one hates you. Except mvzmw. other than him, we all turky like you :) Winter melons are cool (talk) 14:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) PvZ2 Update I see in your profile that you live in the Philippines, (I LIVE THERE TOO.) Then i saw in the "HUGE UPDATE" thread that you got the update. How did you get the update? I don't have it and we live in the same country. If it would take deleting all my progress i would do it. (Since it already happened when my phone broke.) ~TheCuteDolphin 08:36, December 7, 2013 (UTC) PvZ2 Update So all i've got to do is to uninstall and reinstall pvz2? About your blog Nobody hates you (exept mvzmw). Some things are annoying, and everybody does this stuff once in a while.it doesn't make hate you. Only mvzmw hates you, nobody else hates you. [[User:Wintermelon43|Winter melons are cool] (talk) 12:52, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Not right now I'll chat with ya, but I won't be on for a few minutes. IMCR8Z (talk) 15:14, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Don't leave!! Please!! :'( Kitty-chan, please don't leave. Stay with us. Don't worry, I'm just like you, being bullied but still smiling on the brighter side. Time will come that one day, MeVsZombiesMeWin will regret all the things he did to you. Don't say that you don't have any friends even here in this wiki. There's Wintermelon43, Milesprower2, Me, and a lot more. To be honest, I don't like seeing girls who isolate themselves in an extreme despair. Stand up and fight at it! Don't say it's over!! It's not over yet!! :) JemCel03 (talk) 04:26, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppet image Hey, check this out! Hey, Princess Kitty! Me and WinterMagnet are trying to break the record for most people on Wiki Chat at once! Wanna join? IMCR8Z (talk) 19:05, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Fan art